Sooner Or Later
by graystripemkc
Summary: Brody's car breaks down, and he calls Mina for help. What happens is a growing moment, self reflections, and maybe some closure... Set to the Tune of Sooner or Later by Michelle Branch. I've spent the night writing this instead of doing homework. It's a short story, I mean its nine pages in word. It's unedited. Even Jo Jo hasn't seen it. I'll put up a prettier version later. R&R?


_**Sooner or Later by Michelle Branch: MRODY:**_

_**Author's Note: So I've been stressed and sick lately and I realized I really wanted Mrody Fluff. But no one but me will write it. And it made me sad. I've been sitting in my room listening to one of my all time favorite musician's. But lately I've been in a bad mood, and I haven't wanted to write anything happy. So this is a bitter sweet Mrody shot. But any girl whose ever had their heart stomped on, you'll know why its bitter sweet as their reading it. You know people will criticize Mina for liking Brody, and being hung up on him. But I can't say anything cause I have been where she's been. And the fact that you can't hate the guy and write him off as a bastard because he genuinely does care. It's hard and because at the same time you want them to suffer, but you don't want anything bad to make them feel as low as you do, because you care so much. So you sit there in a vein hoping, praying since there's no chance of getting him back, he'll one day realize just what he gave up. **_

_**The song has a personal meaning to me, but also in the music video the guy who is with Michelle Branch, that actually is one of my friends family member so yeah. **_

_**R&amp;R...Be Nice Please**_

_**Anyways this isn't edited. But I wanted to put it up and Pinterest is being crappy and won't post it. So for now, until I have Jo Jo edit it lol**_

_**Madaleine**_

* * *

Mina sat in front of the mirror, she sat there in silence. The conversation she just had with Brody was still fresh in her mind...well it was only at least 15 minutes ago. He had called asking her if he could give her a lift, his car ran out of gas. She looked down at the table of her antique vanity, she looked like shit. But why should she care? He was dating Nan. Thankfully her mom was allowing her to take the car and pick him up to get gas, but that was it. She had been very clear that she didn't want her daughter to be gallivanting with some boy. Who was she kidding? Like Brody would want to "gallivant" with her. She went to go and got up, but stopped...ok maybe a little make up couldn't hurt right?

She picked up her tube of lipstick and puckered up, she silently hummed to herself, hmmm maybe some Lipstick a pretty face and maybe you'll notice something different 'bout me today. She sung to herself putting on some concealer and eyeshadow. "Yes, Brody something different bout me," she smirked. She honestly didn't look bad, and less like she'd just given up on the world.

She thought about their conversation the night they had gone on that triple date, you know when he was trying to explain why he gave Nan the jiffy Lube treatment in front of her. Her stomach tangled up knots as she recalled the memory. She shuddered, Yeah, you talked, and still talk all you want. You pour your heart out, but you never do see, you never do see me. Or really you just seem to forget about me she grumbled. Well I cant wait around forever for you. She finally thought as she bounded out the door to the car. As soon as she put the key in the ignition, the radio started to blare a twangy tune.

She drove what felt like for miles following the directions Brody had texted her. It was at least a good 3 hours later before she found him. Eventually she spotted Brody's muscular form in the distance. She pulled up next to him, they were out in the middle of no where practically, the sun was beating down upon them. She could feel it, and even with the AC on full blast, that didn't seem to help. Brody was wearing a white v-neck with a plaid button up, that wasn't buttoned up, the long sleeves rolled up his elbows and jeans. He smiled an picked up what looked like his back pack.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" She laughed.

"I don't know," he laughed nervously, "I just had to get away and you know drive, I thought I would come across a gas station but I didn't and..." he slapped his hands at the sides of his jeans, when he had opened the door and slung his backpack in the back seat.

"And you thought to call me?' How sweet." Mina said sarcastically, he laughed and got in the car. His grin was so bright and heart warming Mina had to look away or else she knew she would melt for it. She turned the key in the Ignition and put the car in reverse as she turned around and began to head back on to the road. They made small talk as the miles rolled on, he laughed rolling down the windows.

"Roll those windows back up!" She laughed.

"Why?"

"Because we have the AC on!" She laughed, he frowned and turned it off.

"There you go no problem!" He beamed.

Mina took her eyes off the road for a moment and made a face at him.

"What?" He laughed.

Mina sighed her hair whipped around her face, "The wind is messing up my hair," she wined, returning her attention back to the road.

Brody chuckled, "how could it? You have it covered under this hat," reaching for Mina's fedora, messing up her hair. Her hair was blowing freely now.

"Oh-hoo, that is soo not cool bro."

Brody was laughing at her. "Messing with the driver? I think that's grounds for being kicked out of this car." She laughed, Brody was grinning.

"Are you kicking me? Brody Carmichael out of a car?"

Mina smiled, "Yeah maybe, if he doesn't settle down!" She giggled, enjoying the relaxed atmosphere between them. This was nice, this was good. Unfortunately this was part of the reason she liked him...which was bad. She reached over and made a feeble attempt to get back the hat, but Brody held it away from her, her head almost bumping into his chest. Mina shook her head.

"Does this mean I'm being kicked out?" He teased.

Mina sat there her hands on the wheel. "Not sure." Brody frowned, "the jury is still out." She turned to him, smiling. Brody's smile broaden, showing off his perfect smile. Mina was thankful for the wind blowing her hair around and hoped it hid her blushing face. In a perfect world she thought... whether it was sooner or later. He was gonna come around and he'd be sorry. When he figured out, that I was always everything that he needed. Sooner or later Brody Carmichael would wish that he had me. Was what she kept on telling herself...

"Hey..." the sound of his voice distracted Mina, she shook her head. The road could do that to you, allow you to slip off into lala land especially if you were literally in the middle of now where.

"What?" She questioned.

"Is this yours?" He wondered pulling out an old camera.

"I don't know why?" Mina asked confused.

"I was wondering because it has your name on it," he held up, Mina briefly looked at it, surely enough it did. It was faded and scratched, it looked like it had to be in white out, but it was a retro black camera. "Then yes I guess it is."

"You didn't tell me you did photography, he said turning it on, he looked through the pictures, "These are actually really good."

Mina chuckled, "I didn't know it was even mine." She couldn't help but smile, she had a huge grin, she couldn't broaden it, she was sure she looked like a freak, but she couldn't help but smile. Brody smiled and began taking pictures, Mina held up her hand trying to block the lens, He laughed finally giving up after sometime. He put the camera down and twisted around in the seat to face her, they began talking again. Their small chat seemed to be covering the distance that was from his car to the gas station, and back to where they had left his car. When they got out of, Brody took the gas can from the back and began to walk towards where he left his car, but he stopped.

"Where's your car?" Mina asked looking around stepping out. She was wearing some dark jean shorts that went up to inner thigh, and a loose fitting soft tank top that had a band logo on it. Jimmy Hendrix to be exact, paired with a black fringed cardigan that was sleeveless, her knee high grey suede laced up flat boots creating clouds of smoke as she stepped out of the car. She pulled down her razor bands, pulling her hair back.

"I don't know, I left it here..." he pulled his keys from his pocket and clicked the horn button, in a vein attempt to hear it. Mina chuckled, she couldn't help but notice that confused looked good on him. Well what didn't look good on Brody? She wondered. His growl of frustration broke her of her reverie.

"What?" She asked confused.

He stomped over and shoved a piece of paper in her face. Mina's eyes adjusted for a moment and then took the paper, and read it.

* * *

_**To whom it may concern,**_

_**We Have Towed Your Car..Please bring money, ID, and proof of Ownership and insurance, too**_

_**Bob's Car Yard.**_

_**1528 HWY 3 Webster, 77054, NY**_

_**281-867-5309**_

* * *

Mina was stunned, she looked up Brody, who was kicking the ground, cursing.

"Well I guess we just have to go to Bob's Car Yard. And get your car."

Brody stopped what he was doing and stared at Mina, he sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry about this Mina, I'll pay you back all the gas money this is costing you." Mina smiled, "well if it weren't for the fact that I'm poor, I would refuse. But since I am...I will gladly accept your offer."

Brody chuckled, walking over to her, he gave her a hug. Mina stiffened, but then slowly relaxed. Taking Brody in, even sweaty, he still smelled good, she could vaguely smell his cologne. She hugged him back, they stood there for a moment. He looked down at her, she looked up. Her heart stopped, his bright blue eyes on her. She held her breath, she swore just for a moment he looked like he was about to kiss her. She stood there trying to remain calm, and relaxing her mouth, in case he did. He closed his eyes and leaned in, Mina closed her eyes, anticipation rising.

Mina heard a rattling, was that her heart?

"MINA!" Brody cried picking her up and running. Mina squeaked, "What the heck Brody!?"

He put her down finally, "sorry, but there was a rattle snake near your foot."

Mina looked behind her and sure enough there was a rattle snake slithering out of its hole. So it wasn't unbridled passion that made that sound, that was disappointing.

"I'm sorry I just didn't want you to get bit."He quickly rushed.

Mina nodded embarrassed, "thank you."

Brody looked down at her he looked daze. "We should go." She said, turning around and walking to her car. Brody reached out a hand to stop her, his mouth open. He dropped his hand, and shut his mouth, thinking better of it. He sighed, kicking himself inwardly but he didn't know why. But even though he didn't kiss her, he had the taste of honey in his mouth, like he had...

They drove all the way to Bob's Car Yard, once they pulled up. It looked like a junk yard, there was a broken pipe organ, cars lined up and down in rows, lemons, junkers, trucks, jeeps, trucks, you name it it was there. They looked around the dry and dusty environment, a white building stood off to the side. Mina couldn't help but drift back into her inner monologue again.

One day he was gonna wish he had me. If only he had kissed me! He would see! She inwardly stamped her feet in frustration. He wasn't suppose to be with Nan, Brody was her prince charming. She crossed her arms, looking for his car. Brody eyed her from the corner of his eye, he hopped up and pulled the classic Duke's of Hazard move, sliding across the hood of the car. The move was so sudden, it scared Mina who screamed. Brody was laughing hysterically. Mina made a face at him, and punched him in the arm, turning on her heels to walk away.

"Oh Mina! Come on! I'm sorry," he called wiping tears from his eyes, He ran after her, placing his hands on the hood of two cars and lifted himself up and throwing himself forward to get over what looked like a oil puddles and mixed up auto parts.

He ran to catch up to her and placed his hands on Mina's waist, Mina stopped surprised. Brody moved closer his body was pressed up against hers. He stood there enjoying the moment. She felt so good, he wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face into the crook of her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice ragged, his senses were flooded with only what he could describe as Mina. He fought the urge to just turn her around and press her up against one the cars and kiss her like mad. Mina took deep breaths, trying not think about what was happening.

"Do you do this to all girls? Or just to Nan or Savannah?" She laughed nervously arching her back into him, Brody tried to contain the groan that almost escaped him.

He laughed darkly, his laugh partially in lust. "No. Savannah Never. Savannah...we were always fighting or bickering it seemed like. It had to be HER way. Nan, I don't know. But I've never had the desire to do so. But this, this feels nice." He was silent his forehead on her shoulder his lips lightly brushing her skin he could taste the salt on it. "You've always been a good friend Mina." He whispered.

Mina stiffened, and nodded. A part of her was filled with satisfaction, and yet she tried to quell the wounded pride feeling she had in her heart. They don't do nothing for you. But mess you up, Savannah messes you up. Your relationship with Nan has just confused the shit out of you. You tried to make me your shoulder, asking to make a quick drive over to explain yourself. Now I've ended up tryin' to fix your stuff...and I'm a good friend? Damn Straight she was! But that's not the point. Well I give up. Oooo, you'll never see me standin' right in front of you! She screamed in torment in her mind.

Her fist were clenched in rage, but she took a deep breath, and began to hum the tune she had been singing earlier. Sooner or later You're gonna come around and you'll be sorry! When you figure out, that I was always everything that you needed. Sooner or later you're gonna wish you had me.

"Can I help you kids?" A voice called. They looked up a lumber jack looking band with a scruffy beard and goatee, he was portly and had a baseball cap on. He was rubbing his hands with a dirty cloth.

"Yes. We're actually looking for a car you towed earlier." Mina said pulling away from Brody who reluctantly let her go...

* * *

Mina sat on the hood of a car as Brody sorted it out with, who they found out was Bob, owner of Bob's Car Yard. Apparently Brody's car had broken down on the outskirts of a protected park, home to some endangered plants and species. Bob by law, was suppose to tow it when he saw it abandoned on the side of the road. He figured the car was a little to nice, haha yeah right a Cadillac Escalade was pretty damn nice. He figured someone would come back for it, so that's why he left the note on a cactus...

After what seemed like forever, Brody came and joined her. "So whats up?"

"We can leave when ever your ready."

Mina smiled, "So that means you get your car back!"

Brody smiled, "yes! And that means I can also get a shower later."

Mina laughed, "and I can get home."

Brody stiffened, it really hadn't occurred to him, but it made sense, that him and Mina would go their separate ways. He looked away from her, feigning the sun was to bright and that's why he couldn't look her in the eyes. After a moment of silence Brody got off the hood, and paid Bob the money. Brody and Mina walked back to Mina's car to drive over to where Brody's car was. They walked through the underbrush and the flowers, Mina picked a small bouquet of wildflowers on the way to her car. Brody couldn't help but notice how beautiful Mina looked in the sunlight. He was pretty sure he was sweating badly, basically unattractive. But here Mina looked in her element. Beautiful and dancing to her own beat. Brody was fighting with himself, he didn't want her to go, but there was no reason for her to stay. She had done more than what she was asked. And now he had his car, she was going to drive home. He stuck his hand outside the window, his arm moving like the ocean or a snake in the wind. And they would go on like they always had, pretending like they didn't know each other, Mina dodging him at school. Like this entire day never happened. Brody was so lost in thought he didn't realize that Mina parked her car, or where he was.

"Brody?" She called breaking him out of his inner monologue.

"What?"

"We're here at your car."

"We are?" He asked shaking his head, trying to clear it.

"Yeah...Remember what Bob said."

No, what did Bob say? He thought.

"It would be by whats left of the broken stone wall."

"What? Why is there a part of it?"

Mina laughed, "It used to be a part of the park, but now its not. It's fallen into disrepair." She shrugged. She just kept on telling herself that one day, you're gonna wish me back so bad, so bad, she thought. But when you realize that, it'll be a little for too late that...

Brody nodded. He slowly got out of the car, this didn't feel real to him, as he grabbed his back pack and shut the door.

He watched her drive out of site, frustrated. And he realized that he was exactly where he had been before he broke down. Mina was the thing that made him calm and made him happy, relaxed...

Mina continued driving down the road. She didn't know for sure but she had a feeling that with her lipstick, a prettier face, that Brody finally realized something different about her. Different bout me. Sooner or later he would realize it, she cried inwardly. She couldn't wait for him or be there every time just so he could forget her. You're gonna come around and you'll be sorry When you figure out that I was always everything that you needed though this time around. Because she couldn't just excuse him of this, not this time..He was dating Nan, and that was that. The only closure she would have or was it comfort? Solace? Whatever it was, was in the fact that maybe one day he'd realize.

She sung softly "Sooner or later, oh Sooner or later," her hair blowing around her.  
"You're gonna come around and you'll be sorry," She grabbed her fedora where Brody left it and put it back on.  
"When you figure out..That I was always everything that you needed, Sooner or later, You're gonna wish you had me." Looking for a final time in the rear view mirror before returning back to the road. "Oh You're gonna wish you had me," she sung driving into the sunset.


End file.
